


territory

by rhinkythingz



Category: RandL - Fandom, Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Link, Established Relationship, Jealous!Rhett, M/M, Rhink Smut, Slight dom/sub elements, Smut, Top!Rhett, randl, rhett and link - Freeform, rhink, rhink×josh scherer, rhink×mythical crew member, tw infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkythingz/pseuds/rhinkythingz
Summary: after an intimate encounter between josh and link, rhett notices a strange tension between the two. he decides to do something about it.





	territory

**Author's Note:**

> i've never posted smut before but thanks to its-mike-kapufty's encouragement and super freakin helpful beta-ing, here i am ! pls go easy on me :')

it's an unassuming thursday when link calls josh into his office to discuss an upcoming "will it" segment. but link finds it difficult to focus on the topic when josh is standing in front of him in a tank top, his impressive muscles effectively distracting link and sending a rush of blood to his groin. 

link's heart beats fast and he's stumbling over his words as different images of josh using those big arms to manhandle him run through his mind. link doesn't notice the tent appearing in his sweats, but josh sure does. it only takes an obvious glance downwards and a smirk from josh to set everything in motion.

in a flash, link's on josh, pulling their lips together as josh lets his hands wander down link's slim frame, cupping his ass and making link whimper into the kiss. josh smirks again, cocky as all get out before swiftly yanking link's loose sweatpants down so they rest just below the curve of his ass.

link's nails dig into josh's biceps and immediately he's being hoisted up and moved backwards till his back hits the wall. one strong arm supports his weight as the other comes up to his mouth, two steady fingers resting on link's plump red bottom lip. "suck." josh's tone is low and demanding and with a sharp inhale, link sucks the fingers into his mouth. he makes a show of it, running his tongue around and between them, moaning and savoring the taste. josh watches with hooded eyes, wetting his lips before he pulls his fingers from link's mouth and dives them back down to circle link's hole.

a breathy moan spills from link as josh digs one finger in, pumping and curling till link's begging for another. he gets what he wants of course, and soon josh is scissoring him open and searching for the spot to curl his toes. when he finds it, link's head drops to josh's chest and he feels that familiar heat pool in his stomach. as if josh can sense it, he's pulling out his fingers and link whines at the loss of contact before he hears a zip and feels the blunt head of josh's cock prodding at his entrance. 

~

it's a few days later and rhett can't help but notice the tense atmosphere between link and josh every time they're in the same room.

josh joins them for a more and rhett's mind is reeling when he notices link staring at josh, lip sucked into his mouth. josh's hands are fidgeting under the table as if he can't keep still, anxious and eyes shifting to look anywhere but link. rhett's veins flood with jealousy at the notion of what it all means. he decides then and there that he has to get the bottom of this. 

without link's knowledge, rhett asks josh to stay late that night under the guise of discussing something work-related. so when the knock raps against their office door, link turns to look at rhett, confusion etched into his features. rhett doesn't bother to spare him a glance before he's making his way to the door and opening it to find the chef standing there. rhett makes a note of the sharp intake of breath from behind him, and the harsh swallow from the man in front of him.

he beckons josh inside, motioning for them to sit on the couch while link's frozen in his desk chair, doing his best not to make eye contact with josh. josh chews on the inside of his cheek before the silence gets to him and he's opening his mouth to question rhett's intentions--but before he can, rhett's speaking, voice laced with an emotion neither josh nor link can place. "did you fuck link?"

"rhett!" link splutters, and josh is shock-still, unable to process the words. 

"stay outta this, link." rhett raises an expectant eyebrow at josh and the man stutters out a reply. 

"h-how did you…?" rhett huffs a cold laugh and lowers his gaze to force josh to look him in the eye. 

"as if i can't sense the obvious sexual tension between you two. i mean, i already knew link had a thing for you. he practically cums at the mention of your name."

link can't help but interject now, embarrassment mixing with anger as he cuts through rhett's interrogation. "that's enough, rhett. what happens between me and anyone else is none of your damn concern." 

rhett stands then, swiftly making his way to tower over link and lift him up till their faces are inches apart. "i think i have the right to know who else has their dick in my boyfriend's ass."

josh scrambles to make excuses for himself, exclamations of "i didn't know!" and "i'm sorry!" beg for forgiveness, but rhett doesn't acknowledge him, just smirks at link before leaning down to suck at a spot right below his ear. this shuts josh up immediately, but the sight has him squeezing his legs together as his cock twitches in his pants.

link's moaning and grabbing at rhett anywhere he can reach him, and rhett's mouth is still sucking marks into link's skin. "mine." rhett growls against his neck. "say it." 

when link stays quiet, rhett sinks his teeth into the junction where link's neck and shoulder meets and link gasps out a rushed "yours, rhett. all yours, i promise." 

rhett smoothes the bite over with a flick of his tongue. "good boy." the phrase is dripping with dominance and honey and josh feels like he shouldn't be witnessing this, but he knows he couldn't tear his eyes away even if he wanted to.

in an instant, rhett's leading link by the shirt and pushing him onto the couch next to josh. rhett glances between them before he's grabbing link again, pulling him off the couch and maneuvering him till he's kneeling in between josh's legs. josh holds his breath, hands itching with the need to grab onto something. but he doesn't dare let himself touch link, no matter how badly he wants to tangle his hands in the salt’n‘pepper hair and move his head where he wants it. 

rhett's looming over them both; the bulge in his jeans taunts josh. josh gulps and breaks his gaze away to look down at link, who's staring up at him with lust-drunk eyes. "go on, boy, let him show you just how much of a cock-slut he is." that's all it takes for josh to hurriedly unbutton and free his stiff cock. it springs free and nearly swipes link's face, and he hears a whine come from the smaller man before a hand closes around the base and a tongue darts out to collect the pre-cum pooling at the tip. josh sucks in a stuttering breath as link takes the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and slowly beginning to bob up and down the expanse of his length.

josh's knuckles are white from clenching his fists and rhett must notice, cause soon he's speaking, voice heavy. "you can touch him. and don't be afraid to be a little rough. he likes it like that." after a beat, rhett tacks on, "although something tells me you already know that." josh grunts, fingers gripping strands of link's hair and yanking just enough to pull link's throat farther down his cock.

the slick noises fill the air around them and rhett can only watch for so long before his jaw aches from clenching so tight. "link, up on the couch. all fours." link does as he's told, eager to see where this goes. in a whirlwind of limbs, link's settled, knees digging into the cushions, and rhett pushes his head down towards josh's lap till he gets the point and starts sucking again.

rhett walks to his desk then, retrieving a small bottle of lotion from the drawer. then he's back, kneeling behind link and grabbing at the waistband of his pants before pulling them down to free his ass and weeping cock. josh doesn't know where to look--can't decide between watching link's mouth work him over or the way rhett's popping the cap of the lotion before unbuttoning his own pants and pulling his cock out to give it a few curt tugs. when rhett dribbles some of the lotion into the crack of link's ass, josh makes up his mind that that is definitely where he wants his attention to be.

link hisses when the cold substance comes in contact with his hole, but soon enough rhett’s rubbing his finger into it, warming him up in several different ways. "gon' show you who you really belong to." the comment felt like a threat to josh, but it only served to pull a throaty moan out of him.

link's mouth stills on josh as rhett opens him up with his fingers. one quickly not enough, and two leaving link bucking back instantly. rhett wastes no time once he knows link's ready. sinking his cock in at a dangerous pace, he fills link up in seconds. link's resting his head on josh's thigh, breaths coming out ragged and needy.

josh still can't believe this is happening, but the pressure of link's head on him helps convince him this isn't just some elaborate wet dream.

when link starts rolling his hips, rhett moves, slow thrusts quickly turning into harsh snaps, and link's moaning like a porn star. "get back to work, link." and he does, shakily pushing his head up to mouth at josh's cock again. "josh, make yourself useful." the command is low and demanding, and it has him more than willing to do as he's told. josh reaches under link and grabs hold of his neglected cock, pumping best he can at the angle. it seems to be enough though, considering the high whines coming from the mouth on him.

rhett's thrusting hard and fast, causing link to pick up his pace as he takes down as much of josh as he can, his hand jerking what he can’t reach. rhett cums first, expletives ripping through as he spills into link. the feeling has link cumming, splashing onto the couch and he's quickly followed by josh, link swallowing what he can as the rest escapes down his length.

the men come down from their highs, pulses erratic with sweat slick bodies flush together on the couch. rhett's arm winds behind link's shoulders, pulling him to his side before reaching across to play with the short hairs at josh's nape. it should feel strange, receiving such intimate touches from the man who 20 minutes ago looked as if he wanted to punch him. but it's a pleasant sensation that josh leans into. 

"i guess i don't mind sharing. but next time y’all decide to mess around, you best not leave me out."


End file.
